


Filling the Empty Space

by Blundigo



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blundigo/pseuds/Blundigo
Summary: (FE16 Pre-Timeskip Spoilers. Also, assume that this Byleth is wearing the Officer's uniform, not the default one)After the death of a loved one, Byleth turns to his killer to help her make a replacement.





	Filling the Empty Space

Byleth had been crying to herself for days after the death of Jeralt. The worst part? She could still find Monica prowling around the monastery at night when everyone else was asleep.  
After days and nights of this intense emotional deterioration, Byleth came up with an idea. An idea that only made sense to a woman who had just lost her only loved one. A grief-stricken, desperate, confused young woman.  
She stalked Monica during her late night stakeouts, and once she had her patrol understood, Byleth waited in the shadows for Monica to come by again.  
Once Monica snuck by the corner Byleth was tucked away in, Byleth made her attack, jumping out from the dark and tackling Monica to the ground, placing a hand over her mouth to prevent her from crying out.  
With her other hand, Byleth lifted Monica's legs. Monica was shocked at the amount of muscle Byleth had- she didn't look particularly strong, but she was able to keep Monica from thrashing about with almost no effort, and silhouetted by the moonlight, Monica could see her toned, defined muscles, only popping into visibility as Byleth used them to restrain her.  
Using her free hand, Byleth maneuvered Monica's legs so that each one was resting on one of her shoulders. Monica tried kicking at Byleth's back to make her get off of her, but her toned, defined muscle repelled Monica's dainty legs with ease.  
With Monica's legs taken care of, Byleth used that same hand to reach down under Monica's skirt, finding her panties and ripping them off in a single motion.  
"Wh-whmmgh?!" Monica screamed through Byleth's hand, clearly confused.  
"What, you thought I was going to kill you?" Byleth whispered back, almos shocked, "No, I'm not going to kill you...Monica, you killed my father. My only family."  
Byleth's voice was soft, and it wavered, clearly betraying an emotional and mental instability that frightened Monica to her core. Byleth whispered so close to Monica that she could feel her breath on her face, and as she spoke, she began leaning over Monica more and more. With Monica's legs still on her back, this slowly began bending her back and lifting her butt and tailbone into the air.  
"And so, it's only right that you provide me...a replacement."  
Confused, Monica looked around the monastery for anyone she could cry out too. But instead, in her wild glancing, all she saw was something big hanging down from Byleth's skirt.  
Monica screamed through Byleth's hand and bit down in an attempt to get away, but Byleth didn't even flinch. A warm, metallic taste filled Monica's mouth.  
Monica again began kicking and thrashing, but Byleth had positioned her so that she couldn't do anything to get away. Instead, she just waited, watching Monica writhe in the dirt until she tired herself out, hushing her and muttering soft condolences.  
And then, as Monica took deep, harsh breaths through Byleth's hand, Byleth plunged inside her.  
Monica screamed, a scream that likely would have awoken everyone in Garreg Mach if Byleth wasn't keeping her quiet.  
"Shh, shh..." Byleth tried to calm her down as she repeatedly thrusted into her, "You're doing a great good right now, Monica. I'm helping you reoover from your sins...killing my father was pure evil, but now you can reverse that by bringing a new member of my blood into the world..."  
Monica tried to retaliate, but couldn't say anything through the iron vice of a hand that Byleth had over her mouth.  
"Oh, don't worry, no one is going to come whisk you away like last time...the Goddess herself is with me, she will be able to protect you from those corruptors for as long as we need...Shh, shh..."  
Monica stopped screaming, and for a few moments, nothing filled the air other than the soft, husky breaths of Byleth and Monica, and the quiet, ryhtmic noise of skin slapping against skin entangled in hot, messy unity.  
As she thought to herself, she considered what was happening. Was it really possible that this new Professor could kidnap her for nine months- possibly longer- so she would have her baby, all without the Emperor or Thales being able to rescue her? If what she said about the Goddess was true, then that very well may be the case...but, if Monica let this happen, if Monica waited out those months, she could give birth to a baby with the Crest of Flames- after all, this was the Professor who could wield the Sword of the Creator. That could be incredibly beneficial to their goals...  
Byleth continued thrusting in and out of her with experienced rythym, and Monica felt her balls, heavy with life-giving seed, slap against her thighs and butt.  
Monica ultimately decided that it was worth it. Any amount of time locked away in this madwoman's room would be worth giving a baby with the Crest of Flames to her superiors.  
To display her "change of heart", Monica took her legs, still resting on Byleth's back, and locked them around her.  
Byleth smiled, "Aww, I knew you'd come around eventually." She brought a hand down and stroked Monica's flat, smooth belly, "You're a little small, so it may be hard on you, but..." Byleth smiled wider, "I think it'll work out wonderfully..."  
Her hand slid from Monica's belly to her side, stroking it as she sensually traced her body.  
Noticing that she had stopped screaming, Byleth lifted her hand from Monica's mouth. Although it was covered in bruises, cuts, blood, and spit, Byleth didn't notice- or at least didn't pay it any attention.  
Byleth then brought herself lower and lower until their faces were nearly touching.  
"I hope you know what a great service you are doing..."  
Before Monica could respond, Byleth locked her in a kiss, continuing her thrusting with increased fervor and passion as she saw Monica accepting her proposition.  
Having come to terms with her plan, Monica put her guard down and began working with Byleth's thrusts, matching them perfectly with her own hip movements.  
Byleth only picked up the pace as she realized Monica's assistance, and began kissing her more passionately, forcing her tongue into Monica's mouth, who reluctantly returned the favor. With two free hands now, Byleth took one and ran it through Monica's hair, and the other danced around her body, stroking and fondling Monica in various places, starting at her breasts before moving down to her ass or her thighs, then sliding up to stroke her sides or her cheek, before returning somewhere else yet again.  
In the span of ten minutes, they had gone from Monica desperately fighting back against Byleth's advances, to a passionate mess that coiled and twisted in the dirt and grass. Monica's uniform, hair, and skin were all stained with dirt and mud, and Byleth's knees bore the same marks.  
The two made love. To Monica, it felt far too long, and to Byleth, far too short.  
Monica came first. A virgin before tonight, she would have come much earlier had she put her guard down, but the adrenaline of her fight back against Byleth had held her off for several minutes. Once she drenched Byleth in her first orgasm, Byleth broke their kiss.  
She smiled at Monica, and without any words, she exploded inside her.  
What started as rhythmic, heated pulses in her balls quickly rose up through her length, until they reached the tip, and Byleth fired off inside Monica, filling her innermost chamber with her seed.  
Byleth grunted as she pumped Monica full, smiling euphorically. As her orgasm came to an end, her intermittent grunts melted together into a single, low, almost purr of a moan.  
Monica felt Byleth's heat filling her womb, starting as a small spurt of warmth but quickly expanding and filling her to the brim.  
Byleth grabbed on of Monica's hands and brought it to her belly, pressing their hands onto it.  
"Isn't it wonderful, Monica? That's where they'll be...that's where the baby- *our* baby will be..."  
Byleth drew circles on Monica's belly, Monica simply leaving her hand in the same way Byleth placed it there. It all start to hit her, what she had just done. Maybe she could run away now, if what the Professor said was true then the Goddess protects her room, but not the rest of the monastery...now might be her only chance.  
As she mulled it over in her head, she was surprised to feel Byleth still inside of her. Not pumping or thrusting, only resting inside.  
"Professor...?"  
"Oh, just call me Byleth...we are equals now..."  
"Um, Byleth, then...are you...going to...pull out...?"  
Byleth smiled.  
"Oh, Monica, I have to make sure that not a single drop goes to waste. Let me just stay inside for a little while longer, so you'll close up and all of me will be sealed up inside. That should make sure that my seed takes..." She laughed softly, "After all, we want that baby here as soon as possible..."  
Monica, knowing that she was much smaller and much weaker than Byleth, consigned herself to laying in the sweat-flecked dirt until her cervix sealed shut. Every now and then, Byleth would poke at Monica with her length, checking to see if she had closed up. Once she poked and hit a wall, she smiled and looked down at Monica.  
"Well, you're closed..." She patted Monica's belly, "All of my seed is swirling around in there now, no way to get out..."  
Monica smiled back, fakely but well enough that Byleth fell for it, "Mhm..."  
Byleth pulled out and stood up, strings of fluid and sweat briefly connecting her to Monica, but breaking off as she stood. The beast that hung below her skirt had shrunk just enough to hide inside now, but from Monica's view from below, she could still clearly see Byleth's length.  
Byleth extended a hand to help Monica up, and Monica took it. The grass and dirt that had been below her was scraped and torn, scuffed from the friction of their passion.  
However, once Monica stood up, she realized that Byleth wasn't letting go of her hand. With a few testing pulls from Monica's side, she again realized that she had no chance of getting away. The woman's grip was simply too tight.  
"Well, Monica...time to head back to your new home..."  
Byleth began walking back towards her room, with Monica having no choice but to follow.  
Once they entered her room, Monica felt a strong force wash over her. A force that seemed to cut her off from the dark forces she herself was aligned with. It must have been the Goddess, not just the protection she gives over the monastery or other churches around Fodlan, no this was much stronger than that. It's as if the Goddess herself was in this very room.  
Byleth smiled, "Welcome home, Monica..."  
Monica quickly put on a happy face again, hiding the discomfort that the Goddess's presence gave her, "Ah, yes...it's quite ni-woah!"  
Before Monica could finish her thought, Byleth lifted her up and dropped her in bed, before climbing in beside her.  
As she turned off the lamp beside them, Byleth kept smiling and stared at Monica beside her.  
"Oh, I'm so happy that you came around...I was fully prepared and expecting to have to hide you in here against your will, but I'm so much happier that we're both excited for this baby...I can't wait to watch you redeem yourself..."  
Monica half-heartedly smiled back, "Me too, Byleth...I...think great things will come of this..."  
Byleth gave Monica a kiss, "Oh, I'm sure they will..."


End file.
